Operation Perfection
by Learninghowtofly
Summary: It was the thing she strived to not be. Coming from a long line of villains, Allison's family was worse than the mob. Born with a rare ability, Allison is constantly taken advantage by her mother. Can Marc save her this time? MarcxOC


A/N: I love love love Marc. He is so cute, smart and sweet. And I love his hair too. Unfortunately, there is a little bit of an age problem. So I have fixed that. In this fic, Lee is eighteen, Marc and Megan are seventeen, and Tony's sixteen. And life is good.

Read on,

The Author

* * *

A girl sat on the corner of the sidewalk, shivering in the cold. She wore a faded lavender sweater on top of a dusty pair of jeans and torn sneakers that had seen better days. She was curled up, clutching her knees to her chin, dirty brown hair falling in her face, when a stranger, wrapped in layers of garments stepped out of the fog and stopped right in front of her. The girl's heart clenched in fear then dropped as she noticed more shadows surrounding and she realized that any plans for escape were futile.

The person in front of her let out a small cackle, taking pleasure from the girl's obvious despair. Speaking with melodious voice, it spoke, "M'dear, let us have a look at those beautiful gray eyes of yours, shall we?" When the girl didn't comply, the stranger shouted, "Now!" it's patience growing thin but still attempting to keep the same sickly sweetness in its voice as before. The girl looked up unwillingly and as she stared into the strangers beady black eyes, she tried unsuccessfully to resist as she started to fall into a trance.

"Yes, just like that. That's _perfect_."

* * *

Marc Clark was on a mission with his three siblings. They were currently chasing the genius son of CEO of a multibillion-dollar candy company, who had gotten hold of his father's technology and resources, a was plotting to replace all the world's vegetables with candy and eliminate all the dentists in the world just so everyone else would have to experience the same toothache that he had from eating too much candy.

Marc had just disabled the snow cone machine robot when he woke up.

He turned off his alarm clock got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast with his family. While his parents were in the kitchen, he relayed his odd dream to his brothers and sister.

"Do you think you were seeing the future?" His little brother Tony asked, a little too hopefully.

Marc turned to his brother disbelieving. Of course, _Tony_ would hope for such a thing as that.

"No, I don't think so, but it reminded me that Jerry hasn't called for us in a while. I wonder why?"

Then, just as if Jerry himself had been listening, the floor, kitchen table opened up and they were sucked into a chute.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" yelled Megan as they slid down the chute at hyper-speed.

After landing uncomfortably as usual, Lee sat up, rubbing his head, "Hey Jer, whatcha got for us?"

"There have been sightings of entire cities acting, well… weird."

Marc spoke up, "What kind of weird?"

"Crime levels, divorce rates, and casualties dropping to zero, entire populations suddenly going under the radar and stopping all communication with other cities." Jerry paused. "As much as I hate to say it, there are cities full of people being _perfect_."

"And what is wrong with this exactly?" Marc asked.

"Maybe you should see for your self. This is Denver, Colorado at the moment." He hit a button on a remote control, changing the screen behind him and stepped out of the way so they could see better.

At a first glance, nothing seemed wrong, but Mark realized that it was like there was an underlying rhythm to everything that made the scene so creepy. Ball bounced at the same time. Children swung on swings at the exact same speeds and heights. Adults opened and closed their mouths in sync and they walked like that too. And everyone was smiling.

For a moment, Marc thought, hey wait. Why should this be bad? Pollution rates will drop. No one would have to worry again about being hurt or dying of unnatural causes. And everyone would be happy. What could be so bad about that?

Then Tony broke the silence, his voice shaking as if he had seen death itself, "It's like they're not even human anymore, they've lost all that makes them a person. They have no personality, no freewill, no room for error. Isn't that what makes us human? Our ability to make mistakes so we can fix them and improve? Not stay frozen in time like this." He spat out the last sentence.

Of course. Right. Marc suddenly felt guilty. To think philosophical thoughts would come from the mouths of babes, or in his case, his lil bro. He'd have to thank Tony one day. Once he was old enough to not let it go to his head. If that day ever came.

"So spies, what I'd like you to do is go check it out. Gadgets for today are the soccer ball of insanity, guaranteed to in all directions at dizzying speeds," Jerry tossed it to Tony.

"Sweet."

"The multi-use mp3 player. Has over a thousand songs and if you play the song 'Dynamite' it will cause a giant explosion within the next five seconds."

Megan plucked it out of the air. "Cool. Thanks, Jer."

"And of course, the ever popular see-no-evil contact lenses."

Marc met Lee's eyes grinning, and they both knew what each other was thinking: this gadget's mine. Fortunately, Marc had the foresight to tie Lee's shoelaces together in advance and easily grabbed the contacts while his brother fell on his face. It always paid to think ahead.

"Go spies!" Jerry yelled as he pressed the remote that operated the machine that Whooped them up into the jet.

* * *

"I want to see her." The woman's eyes narrowed and her mouth was set in a grim line.

"Of course Madam." The figure wearing many layers of clothing bowed, and went to retrieve the girl.

"Come on," She hissed at the girl who was already starting to wear out of her trance. "The mistress wants you."

The girl stumbled forwards and almost tripped as she was dragged into a richly decorated room. She nearly sighed in delight as she sunk into a deep, comfortable chair. After close to a year on the run, she had been exempt from luxuries such as these for a long time.

Being on the run had worn away at her, making her bones ache as she had struggled to stay a step ahead of her enemy. And of course, she had finally been caught.

"Allison, Allison, Allison. What are we going to do with you? It took us eight months to recreate those files you took with you on your little _escapade_." She says the last words giving a small wave of her hand as if the 'little escapade' had been extremely insignificant and not as if the entire security team had been rack. "But now, onto more pressing matters. How did you manage to escape your trance that time? It was one of our best. I would know. I put it on you myself. It should have lasted years not only two months. Not going to tell me are you? Oh well, we'll figure it out somehow. We always do. Speaking of which, the scientists are very pleased to have you back." At Allisons scowl, she laughed and said, "You know how it is dear, some people would do absolutely _anything_ to make sure this project goes through. Just like I would. Can you imagine? No longer shall the human race be wandering aimlessly. Instead, they shall all have a cause: to work diligently like ants for their Queen, which will be me again, I'm afraid. It will be _perfect_, I just know. And what would make it even better would be you co-operating, standing by my side again? Oh, that would make the process just so much faster. When will you come around Ally?"

And the girl looked up at the woman with hatred in her stormy gray eyes.

"Never, mother.

She repeated it again, more quietly, to herself.

"Never…"

* * *

A/N :Yes I have this thing with names that start with A, I can't help it. It's like everytime I try and come up with a name that will work well in the story, it starts with an A.

Oh and for those who are reading my SiriusxOC story, the next chappie will be up soon. I just need to do a little editing as soon as I have some more free time. Although lately, I been spending a lot of that time watching the amazing spiez just I can stare at Marc Clark. Ah, good times.


End file.
